


I dont want to hide anymore

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Will, Coming Out, Cute, Gay, Gay Sex, Hannibal Loves Will, Happy Ending, Hope, Love, M/M, Season/Series 01, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Season one Hannibal:Will graham has a secret he had been hiding from his friend Dr.Lecter and can't keep it to himlef anymore.





	I dont want to hide anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts).



> Written for @purplesocrates I've made them wait along time but I hope the wait was worth it! Its a little longer then I thought it would be but I think it turned out alright!  
> At all my readers thank you souch for reading! Hope you all and Purplesocrates enjoy!
> 
> (Bataed by the amazing! @Hannibalandwhatnot !!!)

The office door swung open, a heap of rage and frustration coming from the empath that rushed through it. The younger man paced around the office in long strides. Hannibal looked up from his drawing and sat at his desk unfazed, watching the younger man pace. 

“Something on your mind?” Hannibal finally asked with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

“Yes,” Will barked.

Hannibal looked back down at the beginning sketch of the younger man on his desk and closed the notepad, putting his pencil down. He scooted his chair back and stood, straightening his suit up slightly. Will stopped pacing and stood tapping his foot next to the stag statue by the far wall. He reached out and stroked its antler slightly. 

“I, I don't want to hide, anymore.” He said suddenly.

Hannibal thought for a moment, was Will finally realizing who he was? Was he about to confess his murderous mind? Hannibal cautiously made his way around his desk toward him.

“You don't ever have to hide from me, Will,” he stopped about three feet from the younger man.

Will turned to face Hannibal head on, his eyes watering slightly. Hannibal's mind raced with the thoughts of what Will was about to say to him.

Will's heart pounded in his chest as he opened his mouth to speak, “I'm gay.”

Hannibal's heart skipped but he maintained his cool composer. “Is that all?” Hannibal said finally with a smile.

Will's eyebrows furled, “What do you mean, ‘that's all?’

“I've known that for quite sometime, Will,” Hannibal chuckled lightly.

“You did?” Will’s cheeks filled with a pink tint.

“Yes,” Hannibal reassured him.

“Oh,” Will looked down to his feet that shuffled slightly from his anxiety.

Hannibal stepped closer to the younger man causing Will to look up. His eyes reverting anywhere but toward Hannibal. Hannibal noticed his anxious fingers tapping at the seam on his khakis.

“Do you have feelings for me Will?” Hannibal asked cooly.

Will's eyes widened and his body stiffened, “of, of course not,” he stuttered trying to swallow the thick lump that held itself up in his throat.

“Will,” Hannibal closed the distance between them even more and placed a gentle hand onto the younger mans shoulder.

Will's eyes shot right to his hand, the older man felt the empath’s muscles tense and then loosen under the black vest and long sleeve t shirt Will was wearing.  

“It’s okay,” Hannibal finally said, “I am flattered.” Will looked up to Hannibal as a smile spread quickly across the older man's face.

“But I'm a patient,” Will rolled his eyes slightly and looked away, “and you can't be with a patient, I know.” His face cleared of all emotions as if to protect himself from looking heartbroken.

“Who ever said you were my patient?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were just having conversations.” 

Will looked back over see a smirk painted on the Lithuanians sharp face.

“So, does that mean you like me back?” Will cringed at his own words, they made him sound like a 6th grader talking to a classmate crush.

“From the moment I laid eyes on you,” the older man removed his hand from Will’s shoulder and brought it up to fall onto the back of Will's neck, twirling the tips of his fingers lightly through the soft curls. 

Will’s lips slowly turned up into a meek smile. His eyes watered up again, a tear falling from one of them. Hannibal took his free hand and wiped it away while keeping the other hand on the back of Will's neck.

“Would you mind coming over for dinner tonight?” Hannibal smiled.

Will let out a small giggle and nodded with a wider smile.

Hannibal moved his hand from the back of Will's neck to his cheek caressing it softly with his thumb.

He then took his hand off of Will and walked back over to his desk to grab a few things and throw on his coat. they both walked over to the door and went to their cars. Hannibal waved from across the street, “See you there,” he smiled.

Will returned the smile and waved as well. 

 

_ *later at the Lecter residence* _

 

Hannibal unlocks the door and steps inside holding the door for Will to step through as well. Hannibal then proceeded to take Will’s coat and hang it along with his own on the rack near the door. Will thanked him and they made their way toward the kitchen. Hannibal rolled up his sleeves and began to wash his hands, gesturing for Will to do the same. Will complied with a soft laugh, rolling his sleeves up and washing his hands. Hannibal walked over to his pantry and unlocked it walking in to get four potatoes, two carrots, and some spices once he had sat them onto the counter, he returned to the pantry to shut it and lock it. Will watched the older man practically dance around the kitchen with elegance and grace. 

“Why do you lock your pantry?” Will asked as Hannibal opened the fridge to grab a package of meat that had been taken out that morning.

Hannibal turned and sat the package onto the counter, looking up at Will with a playful grin, “What? you mean to tell me you don't lock yours?” Hannibal made his way behind the counter, grabbing the carrots and potatoes to begin washing them in the sink.

“No,” Will chuckled, “I actually don't have a pantry.”

“Well, if you must know,” Hannibal kept his eyes on his work but kept a playful smile, “I own many expensive appliances, and I keep them in there along with many other expensive items, spices, etc.”

Will nodded and leaned both hands onto the counter in front of him

“So,” Will breathed, “why did I wash my hands?”

Hannibal turned with a bowl of now clean potatoes and carrots.

“You're going to sous-chef," he said with a coy grin, “that is, if you would like too.”

Will thought for a moment and then smiled, “Sure,” he said taking the bowl from Hannibal.

“Fantastic,” Hannibal walked Will over to a side table and gave him a knife and a potato peeler.

Will took them and began by peeling the potatoes while Hannibal tended to the rest of the meal preparation. 

Once the potatoes were all peeled Will started on the carrots but was interrupted by a giggling Hannibal across the room.

“What?” Will said Defensively but keeping the tone playful.

“Oh,” Hannibal rolled his eyes playfully, “let me help you get started.” 

Hannibal made his way over to Will and stepped behind him. Will’s breath hitched as Hannibal's body came inches from His. The older man's hands draped around him and over his own. Hannibal guided Will’s hands and Will became mesmerized to the rhythm of Hannibal's words as he explained how to cut the vegetable, although he didn't hear a word. Will was quickly snapped out of his haze as Hannibal's warmth faded and he realized he had began to go back to the stove. Will looked back down and studied the vegetables once again. A hint of curiosity sprang into him. Taking the knife firmly in his right hand he began to chop the carrots just barely incorrectly see just how OCD the other man was. Will watched as Hannibal's eyes peered at Will’s steady hands working at the carrots, and then continue with his own. Guess he wasn't as OCD as Will thought. 

 

After dinner was made Will watched Hannibal pose his art on each plate. Hannibal asked him to go ahead and set himself in the dining room but Will was too mesmerized and insisted on staying to watch Hannibal work.

Both men sat across the table from one another at one end of the long table. The dish was something long and too hard for Will to pronounce but he was excited to try it anyway. Hannibal watched Will closely as his fork slowly made its way to his lips. Once Will began to chew his eyes closed and he let out a slight hum of enjoyment, causing Hannibal to smile with pride. 

“This is delicious,” Will said as he opened his eyes and smiled at Hannibal.

“I'm glad you like it,” Hannibal said before putting a forkful into his own mouth to chew.

 

_ *After the meal* _

 

Hannibal made his way into the parlor room with Will following close. Will took a seat on the couch, a glass full of wine in hand. Hannibal sat his glass on the side table at the other end of the couch and changed the record on the player next to the wall.

“I can't believe you still have a record player,” Will chuckled into his wine glass.

“I enjoy the sound much more than modern devices,” Hannibal smiled as he made his way to the couch taking his wine glass in hand and sitting at the other end of the couch, “It's more rich.”

Will scooted over to Hannibal's side and Hannibal wrapped an arm over his shoulder. 

 

“It’s classy,” Will hummed and cuddled into Hannibal's side.

 

Hannibal let his eyes close listening to the record spin one of the pieces composed by Frédéric Chopin. His calm was interrupted by a gentle but slightly rough hand caressing his cheek.  He looked down into Will's eyes as Will admired him, his face glowed with a peaceful smile. Hannibal smile back and kissed the tip of Will's nose. The younger man giggled and bit his lip slightly. Hannibal smirked and kissed him once more. Without warning Will moved up and kissed Hannibal's lips passionately. Hannibal was shocked but proceeded to close his eyes and enjoy the moment. The kiss was gentle but powerful in its own way. Will pulled back and looked into Hannibal's eyes once more. 

“That was better than I imagined,” Will breathed.

“I agree,” Hannibal nodded.

Will bit his lip again and looked at Hannibal's lips hungrily. Hannibal took noticed and licked his bottom lip out of habit. Will looked back up to his eyes and continued to caress his cheek. Slowly the older man began to lean in. Will's lips turned up into a cheeky grin as their lips finally touched again. Hannibal felt Will smiling into the kiss and couldn't help but smile as well. Their lips separated and both men giggled for a moment before Will pressed his lips back onto the doctors. Hannibal held Will close with the arm around his shoulder and put his free hand gently onto Will's thigh. Chills flee down Will’s back at the slight touch. Without backing away Will pushed himself up and onto Hannibal's lap, one knee firmly planted on each side of the older man's hips. Hannibal placed his hands onto Will's hips as Will wrapped his arms lowly around the Lithuanians neck. Hannibal felt Will's tongue slide across his bottom lip begging for access. Hannibal let his lips part and Will’s tongue began to explore the ring before Hannibal's joined in the fight for dominance. Will moaned slightly as Hannibal's long hand draped down onto his bottom, giving it a light squeeze. After a moment both men had to come up for air, they panted almost in sync, putting their foreheads together. 

“Is this, going too fast?” Will asked in a quiet whisper.

“No,” Hannibal replied with a smile, “If you're comfortable so am I.”

Will smiled and leaned back. His hands still locked by the fingers behind Lecter’s head. 

“How did you know I was gay?” he asked with a smirk.

“Well,” Hannibal returned the smirk, his thumbs stroking at Will's hips as his hands grasped them firmly, “I knew when you started trying to make up that ridiculous lie about liking doctor Bloom.”

“oh,” Will let out a nervous laugh looking down to his hands that now held together, “Oh yeah, that.”

Hannibal lifted a hand off of Will’s hip to gently caress his chin and tip it up to match his eye level.

“Hey,” Hannibal hushed, “It's in the past, let's live in the present now.”

The younger man giggled and wrapped his arms back around the older man once more.

He pressed his lips to Hannibal’s and Hannibal once again took hold on Will's hips. Both men became mesmerized on each others lips, 

“Hannibal, please,” Will pulled away with a small voice, grabbing at Hannibal's shirt collar and pulling on his tie, “Make love to me.”

Hannibal's eyes widened for a moment, he hadn't thought of love in so long it seems to be a mystery to him. Sexual relations for Hannibal had been only for gain, of course he never truly used women or men for that matter, but he never actually made love to someone before. He didn't think he was capable of such a petite feeling, or at least he never let himself. That was of course, until he meet Will. Sitting on that sofa with the man he loved in his lap, was such a deep feeling it was overwhelming. Looking up into Will's eyes he caressed Will's cheek softly, kissing his forehead before smiling and maneuvering Will’s body into the bridal position to carrying him up the stairs. He placed Will down gently onto the bed with his head placed onto the soft pillows. he laid down beside Will and held him close, their lips meeting in a passionate heap of emotions, both crazy and amazing. Will’s arms made their way around Hannibal’s neck once more as his tongue slid over Hannibal's bottom lip. Hannibal's mouth opened slightly as to say access granted. There tongues came together hesentenly but then began to dance in a fit of lust. Hannibal trailed his hand down Will’s back to his hips, hooking his thumb into his waistband. Will jumped a little and a meek smile found its way to his busy lips, Hannibal smiled into the kiss as well while Will’s lips lingered back around Hannibal’s neck to find his collar and began to undo it gently. Hannibal had taken his suit jacket off after dinner and was only dressed in a violet dress shirt, a dark purple tie and black slacks. Hannibal's hand was still hooked into Will’s tan khakis and Will was still wearing his white long sleeve t-shirt and black zip up vest. Once Will finished with Hannibal's buttons he broke away from Hannibal's lips and looked down to his long chest hair, running his fingers over it slowly. Hannibal watched him closely before putting his head up and to the side as Will moved to kiss the older man’s neck. One kiss after the other sent chills down Hannibal's body a sensation he had never felt lost in before. Will's lips made their way up to Hannibal's ear and nibbled gently at the lobe. Hannibal let out a slight chuckled at the younger man's little bites.

“What?” Will giggled looking over to Hannibal's eyes.

“Nothing,” Hannibal smiled, “Nothing at all. I like it.”

Will smiled again and bit at the side of his lip before returning to his work on Hannibal's neck. Hannibal let out a peaceful sigh that was almost a low moan as Will picked the perfect spot to stop and place a loving bite mark. Will then kissed his way up to Hannibal's lips, and they embraced passionately. Hannibal took his hand from Will’s waist and pulled his tie loose enough to sit up and remove it along with his shirt. Will moved to remove his own shirt but was stopped by Hannibal's hands wrapping themselves around the younger man. Hannibal looked into Will’s hands and kissed them gently. He then let them go, turning Will’s back to face away. He helped Will remove his vest, tossing it near his dress shirt. He then left a small trail of soft kisses up Will’s neck to his ear before removing the younger man's shirt and kissing his shoulders, his hands explored the many scars that lapsed the young empath’s back. Will’s head rolled back and Hannibal began to kiss at his neck again. Will fought to keep his breathing steady as Hannibal bit gently at his stumble filled jawline, making Will melt into Hannibal's arms. Hannibal smiled as he kissed back down Will's neck, leaving a bite hear and there. All of the sudden Will turned and kissed Hannibal with such force he was almost knocked off the bed. Hannibal kissed him back. Feeling the lustful emotion sent shock waves into Hannibal's lips and down through himself, causing his own lust levels to rise. Hannibal swiftly placed Will’s back again onto the bed and began to undo Will’s belt. Will took the moment to begin undoing Hannibal's as well. One pair of black dress slacks and black silk boxers hit the floor, a pair of tan khakis and light blue boxers followed suit. Hannibal placed himself between Will’s legs and pressed to his body, kissing him deeply. Will draped his arms around Hannibal's rib cage and his legs around Hannibal’s hips. Both men letting out a slight moan of pleasure under the relief of their bodies finally touching together. Hannibal pulled back and Will unwrapped himself for moment while Hannibal went to his dresser a few feet away and grabbed a small tub of lube and a condom from his bed side table. Will laid patiently, his body resembling a painting in Hannibal's mind, he almost wanted to stop and just asked to draw Will right then and there instead. Walking back to the bed he placed himself back in between Will's legs again. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to Will's lips before backing up again and squeezing some lube onto his fingers. Will watched as the older man coated his fingers before squirting a little more out and warming it in his hand for a moment. Will's body tensed as Hannibal fingers massaged the sensitive muscle of Will’s back side. His breath hitched and his muscles tightened as one finger slipped its way in. Will took a deep breath and relaxed, letting his body go limp. Hannibal began to pump in and out, Will bit his lip and shut his eyes at the pressure.  _ This must not be his first time _ , Hannibal thought. With that he pulled his finger out and added a second. Will winced slightly but the reaction was the same as before. Bewildered by the younger man he added a third. Will’s back arched.

“Oh Hannibal,” he moaned lustfully, “please, just put it in for god’s sake.”

Hannibal was shocked but complied, pulling his fingers and lining himself up to the younger man. Will took hold of Hannibal’s strong shoulders as the older man pushed inside him. Will's jaw dropped and his head fell back he let out a low groan, causing Hannibal to shut his eyes and listen to the music coming from Will's lips. Inch by inch Will’s body was sent into a spiral of sensation and emotion. The years of bidding faded to black as Hannibal pushed himself into him. As Hannibal began with long deep thrusts, Will wrapped his arms under Hannibal's to drape around his back. After a moment Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal hips to signal he wanted more. Hannibal then began to quicken his pace. the Lithuanians breaths were deep and heavy, while the empath’s where deep and raspy, containing a series of short gasps and quick moans. Will's mind emptied as he looked up to see Hannibal's body dance over his own, the emotions raced as he pulled Hannibal down into a deep lingering kiss. 

“Hanni,” Will pulled back as the older man triggered a spot, “Hannibal,” he moaned.

Hannibal's spine chilled as his name left Will's lips.

“Hannibal!” Will moaned again.

His name shot into Hannibal's ears and down into his dick. It took strength not to cum right then and there. Hannibal bent down to place a sweet kiss onto Will's lips. After they had parted Hannibal's name slipped out again, and again. Hannibal took one of his hands and took ahold of Wills cock firmly but gently, moving his hand up and down the shaft. Will moaned his name again with pleasure. Hannibal picked up the pace once again and kept his rhythm going with his hand. Will’s nails sank into Hannibal's back, leaving long red marks. After a few more hard thrusts and ferm jerks, Will spilled all over Hannibal's hand and onto his lower abdomen practically screaming Hannibal's name. Hannibal followed shortly as Will's voice rang in his ears and down into his prostate. Hannibal pulled out slowly and plopped himself next to Will's quivering body. Will turned over and nuzzled into Hannibal's side. The older man wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his now sweaty head.

“I, I love you, Hannibal,” Will stuttered.

Hannibal's heart beat for what felt like the first time, “I love you too. Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again and please feel free to leave a comment !  
> (Big thank you to my amazing bate! @hannibalandwhatnot !!!)))))


End file.
